Unexpected Guests
by jegar sahaduta
Summary: There are people that enter in your live a nothing happens, however, there are those who truly stay in your heart
1. Let the storm begins

_Hi, to everybody, I don't own Kenshin Himura or his fellow partners. Although I wish, but unfortunately is something I am still dreaming with.. _

**Unexpected Guests**

_By Jegar sahaduta_

**_Against the Past_**

Through all the history, many famous characters have either die or live long time because of the feeling know as love. I do not pretend to make of this story a fairy tale, cause is not. I only think that to love is to reach heaven and feel it is the glory.

Long time ago, there was a couple who loved themselves until death. They have a little girl, blue eyes, black hair, her mother's voice and also her temperament. Strong, brave, skillful to play the instruments, like her father. They taught her all the things she needs to know about: life, dead, God, including school tasks. But as they always said, good things don't last forever, nor the people.

Her mother died when she was 7 years. She remember everything and yet, nothing. All the pain had faded away, like if it was erase with the hand. She was a little child who didn't understand fully why people leave this world to be in another one. However, she still had her father and nothing could take him away from her. They left her mother in Japan, while they start a new live in her mother's natal country: England. It was hard not only because it was a new country, but also means new friends. In my land they say a true phrase: "There is not evil that lasts one hundred years". So, eventually his father's wishes of traveling around the world playing piano for important people came successful. He worked in the London orchestra for 2 years. Then, they moved to France where the little girl learned french and as she grow in beauty she did it in ability. She mastered, besides his father's fighting style, the violin. The instrument her mother had played all her life and teached her. It was just amazing seeing how her songs where full of passion, life and love.

After 3 years in France, they moved to Spain one year and 5 moths, to Brazil 7 months and Australia 1 year. She met almost all the world, but she didn't care where she could be or if she was ok, only that her father was with her. That is all that matters. As it had been said she grew up, or so she thought. "_Adults are responsible for their actions_" his father always said. She new that at that point of her life, childhood had left, even if she was only 15.

One day, while traveling with her father, an irresponsible drunk driver broke the law and not only killed her father but hurt her and left a hole in her heart. She remembered her aunt and uncle, exceptional people, who lived in Japan. Trying to escape, somewhat for the shame and incompetence, not only for braking up her promise to him, but also to have to carry a feeling of loss all her life.

The other stuff I leave to imagination, because this is where my fairy tale begins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Reality

"Child, how do you held yourself" said a fat, ugly woman, who I haven't seen in my whole life.

"with strength that God provides me" I answered. Pathetic isn't it?


	2. In Reality

**In Reality**

_I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write. I had many test and that kind of stuff. My teachers almost dry my brain. Really I don't know if it works anymore._

Last Time

"Child, how do you held yourself" said a fat, ugly woman, who I haven't seen in my whole life.

"With strength that God provides me" I answered. Pathetic isn't it?

"Mom" said a boy probably of 15 years, "why didn't you ask her phone number, do you know who she is?"

"Oh, son, don't be insensible. The girl has just lost his father and yes I know who she is, and that she drives men crazy. Poor one, she is skinny as a skeleton and even your father thinks highly of her beuty" said the fat woman with a hint jealousy.

I mean who didn't recognize the lovely face of Kaoru Kamiya o should I say Eva Retcher. Her angelic features were one of the most popular among teenager's magazines for modeling.

"Yahiko put more chairs in the living room, Sanosuke help me with this food" called Sakura

"Mom, why do we have to make them feel comfortable, I mean we just come of a funeral not a football game"

"Yahiko, I warning you" said Kaoru´s aunt with a dangerous glare.

"Fine. Hey, mom, where is Kaoru?"

"I don't know."

"I am right here aunt" Kaoru said. Her aunt turn around only to feel astonish of the sight in front of her. There she was, red wavy locks were falling from her shoulders, rosy lips covered with red lipstick, a black, modern dress that went several inches up from her knees. The soft, creamy yet a little bit tanned skin from her neck was shown, for the collar's dress was a bit low in decent way.

"You look better when your hair is black" said Sakura

"Is just a wig. I don´t want to dye it" Kaoru said.

"Don´t. Your hair is very beautiful"

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me"

"No need to say it. After all we are family and he was my brother too and I loved him"

Kaoru smiled sadly and began to walk to join his cousin. Then, she noticed that he was talking to a red hair handsome boy. What got most of her attention was his hair, it was like fire.

"So, man, I didn't see you in school, is something wrong?" Kenshin said.

"My uncle died in an accident, he only has one daughter, now is up to my family to take care of her"

"Sorry"

"Thanks"

"Sanosuke" another voice interrupt. Sano turn around to look at the beauty besides him. Kenshin also take a look and, what amazed of the picture of her!!.

"Hey, come here baby, have you rest a bit" said Sanosuke obviously with his tone full of concern and sweetness.

"No, it is okay. By the way my name is Kaoru Kamiya. It is pleasure to meet you" she said polite, extending her hand to Kenshin. Her voice almost a whisper, glamorous, strong yet caring and definitely British. He took it and with out her expecting his next move, he put his lips on her delicate hand. She blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me" said Kenshin with a smirk.

"She is my cousin Kenshin" said Sano smiling secretly as he watched the pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

Kaoru was starting to feel no good at all. Her world was spinning, people were moving very fast.

"Sano, I am... I am not feeling quiet all right. Stop moving" she joked

"Jou-chan" was the only thing he managed to say before she faint.


	3. Dealing with the pain

**Dealing**** with the pain**

_Again, I am sorry. I know I don't update quickly, but I promised it will change as soon my vacation days start coming._

"Doctor is she fine?" asked Souzou

"She is just weak, has she eat something in the past 24 hours?" asked the doctor

"Kaoru?" asked Souzou

She was trying hard not to break in front of others, but she couldn't hold it any more.

"It hurts, very much" said Kaoru

"Where"

"Here" she said as she touched her chest with her hand.

"It will pass, with time"

"Thanks doctor Genzai" said Souzou

"Hey, Sano, I… I am going back to England"

"WHAT!! Are you nuts?"

"No, actually, my mind functions quit well. My things are away and I have received a call from the Orchestra. They offered me a job. I am going to finish my grade on a catholic school."

"But, but"

"No buts, I am starting over, new prospective, I will find my way, I promised."

"When?"

"Next week. I will let know your parents"


End file.
